Conventional brush applicators used for coating a surface from a container attached to the brush applicator tend to leak because of poor design. In addition, the brush portion of the brush applicator may become damaged when a user tries to remove the brush applicator by grasping the brush itself rather than twisting off the cap of the brush applicator.
What is needed is a brush applicator with a more robust design that will avoid damage to the brush applicator during normal use.
What is also needed is a brush applicator that provides a leak-proof method of applying a liquid material to the desired surface.